Toilet seats and lids have existed in various forms for many decades. A toilet seat provides a surface for an occupant to comfortably sit and a toilet lid provides a protective cover for the toilet facility. Generally, toilet seats and lids are made of wood or plastic materials. These materials can degrade, discolor, and/or become damaged over time. Thus, many toilet seats and lids may become unattractive, structurally unsound, or both. Some toilet seats have decorations and designs in various forms. However, these decorations are often not chemically resistant, scratch resistant, and durable, and do not exhibit long-lasting color fastness.